Turkey Day Mischief
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Carlos smut** Carlos is mischievious on Thanksgiving Day...sucky summary, no real plot...


**A/N Okay so I went out on a limb here and created this thing in like less than an hour. It's a tiny bit Thanksgiving related and I know some people enjoy some Carlos smut, so here ya go. **

It's eleven o'clock on Thanksgiving morning when you wake up and walk down the stairs at your parent's house toting a duffel bag full of dirty laundry with you. You drove from college to spend the holiday with your family and didn't get here until two o'clock in the morning. "Morning", you call out and freeze in place when you hear an unexpected voice greet you.

"How goes it?", the voice is one that is all too familiar to you and if you live to be a hundred, you'll never forget it. Carlos sits on the loveseat, a big smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh!", you squeal and leave the laundry on the middle of the steps as you run to him, flinging your arms around him. You and Carlos dated for five years, were high school sweethearts, and were the first everything to eachother. When you parted three months ago to go away to different colleges, your relationship ended on good terms. The two of you still talk occasionally, but between classes and working as a waitress in the evening, it's been a while since you've talked and to say you're surprised to see Carlos sitting here right now is an understatement.

"Wow", you squeeze his bicep as you pull away and look him over. Your ex-boyfriend's body is much more firm and muscular, and desire floods your veins. "Someone's been working out!"

Carlos laughs and you talk for a few minutes before remembering that you are in desperate need of washing your clothes since you didn't have time before you left the dorm, and the pajama pants and tank top you're wearing is your last article of clean clothing. You excuse yourself and grab your stuff and head to the laundry room. After turning on the washer, you put a capful of Tide in the water and add some liquid fabric softener before dumping your dirty clothes all over the floor to separate them.

Once you've established a load, you toss them in the washer and close the lid, onlly to be startled when someone comes up behind you. You gasp and fling your hand over your heart. The spark you felt when you were touched informed you that Carlos is the one who snuck up on you. "Holy crap you scared the hell outta me!", you exclaim and attempt to turn around but a strong pair of arms holds you in place.

"I miss you", Carlos says and sets his chin on your shoulder.

Carlos is like home and you instantly relax into his body. "I miss you, too Los", you confess. After months without engaging in sexual activity, your whole body is jolted with electricity at having him so close to you. Sure, there were men who tried to talk to you in college, but you just weren't interested.

"How's college and things with your roommate?", he asks. You remember telling him how anal and annoying as shit your roomie is.

"Well", you take a breath and cover Carlos hands resting on your tummy with yours. "She's still boring and lo-", but the feel of his lips against your neck stop you. He drags his tongue over your skin and bites down gently, causing goosebumps to pop up all over you while his hands move up to your breasts.

"Carlos, what are you doing?", you question hin.

"I'm just kissing you", he replies and cups your breasts in his hands.

"That's a little more than kissing", you giggle.

"I know", he says and rubs the front of him against your butt, letting you feel his hard-on. "It's been so long babe". His thumbs flick over your nipples, hardening them and you're brain is searching for something coherent to say.

"Me, too", you utter and his hands skim down to the front of your pajama pants and over your most intimate spot. You can't help but to push yourself forward, pressing yourself harder into his hand. Carlos moves his hand and the need is overwhelming; you try to protest but quickly shut up when his hand snakes down inside the front of your panties. You clamp your teeth onto your lower lip to bite back a moan.

Carlos's breath tickles your ear as he lets out a small chuckle; his voice is raspy and full of lust. "I see that you have indeed missed me", he says and lets his fingers slide up and down your slick folds.

"Mm-hmm...ohhhh", you cry out as he inserts two fingers inside of you.

"Shh", he reminds you that you're at your parent's house and covers your mouth with his hand as his fingers explore you, pulling in and out, crooking them every so often to hit your sweet spot, all the while his palm is providing your clit with some much needed friction. The tension builds up in your womb and you feel like you're about to explode when Carlos removes his fingers from you.

Before you can let him know that you disapprove of his actions, he turns you in his arms and covers your mouth with his. You let his tongue prowl around your mouth until it feels like your body is on fire.

"I have to have you", you blurt out after breaking the kiss. Obliging you, Carlos shoves your panties and pants down in one motion and you step out of them. As soon as you're free, he lifts you up and places you on top of the washer so that your butt is all the way at the edge and your hands are behind you, holding you up with your palms pressed against the metal appliance.

In mere seconds Carlos removes his jeans and boxers. "Oh mami", he says as he looks between your parted legs and takes his position there. Curling his hands around the bottom of each one of your feet, your legs fall open wider with your knees hanging to the side. Carlos catches your eyes and pushes into you slowly. Your eyes get heavy with pleasure and flutter closed, but Carlos isn't having it. "Keep 'em open", he demands.

You oblige him and hold them open, moving forward to catch his lips as he fits himself fully inside of you and he takes a deep breath. "So good", you tell him.

His chocolate brown eyes are hazy, full of passion as he licks his bottom lip. "Yeah", he agrees and pulls his hips back. Not breaking the eye contact, Carlos thrusts into you slow and easy for a while, then changes the pace to fast and hard. You're getting close when he slows down again and instructs you to look. You catch his gaze, which is between your bodies, where you are joined. You watch as his cock disappears inside of you and exits, over and over again, each way out it's glistening with your lubrication.

"Please", you plead with the latino as you move your eyes and look up at him through your eyelashes.

"Please what mami?", he questions.

"Make me come." He pushes back into you to the hilt. "I need it", you tighten your muscles around him, trying to prevent him from pulling back, hating the way your voice sounds so high pitched and whiney.

Taking his leisurely time, Carlos stays buried inside of your tight heat and moves his hips in circles, rubbing his cock against your walls deliciously. His eyes are half-hooded, you know it feels as good to him as it does to you. "Do you remember when I used to pleasure you with my mouth? I miss how you taste."

You can imagine it, and you're getting impatient; you nip and kiss at whatever skin on his chest your mouth can reach. Your orgasm is rising up again and sensing this, Carlos bends down to press his mouth to yours. With a hand you grab onto his shoulder, digging your nails into his skin while the other one still holds you up, although it's quite unsteady now.

"You have to be quiet", he warns and with that he snaps his hips back until just his tip remains and slams back inside of you. You bite down onto your lip so hard you can taste blood, and press your neck into Carlos's neck so he can muffle any sounds trying to escape from you as he powerfully thrusts into you repeatedly. Finally when euphoria consumes you, you slump into his body and feel him find his own release. You both ride out your orgams together, letting the waves of pleasure take you over until the sound of someone rifling around in the kitchen remind you of where you are.

"Oh crap", you gently push Carlos away and scamper to put your clothes back on because anyone could barge in at any minute.

When his clothes are pulled back up and replaced, Carlos pulls you into his arms and holds you tightly to him. You wrap yours around his waist, content to be held by the man you've missed so much.

Not two seconds later the door comes open. "Is everything alright in here?", she looks at the two of you.

"Yup, everything's fine, mom". You feel Carlos nodding against your shoulder.

"Well maybe you should come out. Your sister and her family got here a few minutes ago", she suggests and walks out.

You and Carlos look at eachother and burst out laughing. You're just glad to have gotten finished without being caught.


End file.
